


Pain in the ass

by Casper_Cat



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casper_Cat/pseuds/Casper_Cat
Summary: Starscream doesn't have the beast of luck when it comes to deal whit Miko
Kudos: 8





	Pain in the ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story made together with a friend of mine.  
> I want to say sorry before you start reading because my English grammatik may not be the best.  
> Neither I nor My Friend own Transformers.  
> I have posted it before on devian and ffn  
> Please T.T enjoy the story.

Pain in the Ass

Pittsburgh 01:45am  
Three big shadows can be seen in one of the many construction place in town.  
“Hurry up before the humans sees us.” Can be heard from one of them.  
“We need to find the predacon fossil before the decepticon can get a hold on it.”   
“The decepticon won’t stand a chance against us.” Can from another this on female.  
“Miko calm down.” Come from the last shadow.  
“Ah. But Bulkhead.” Pouted Miko.  
“Wheeljack you’re on my side right.” She asked.  
“Heh! I got nothing against betting up a couple of decepiticons.” Weeljack answered her.  
“Yay! And with the a-pax armor they can’t touch me, so you see Bulkhead there is nothing to worry about.”  
“I still think we should have waited for Ultra Magnus.” Bulkhead signed.  
“Serious you want Ultra Magnus big butt here.” She spread her arms wide to show what she meant, the construction place was too small for Ultra Magnus to fit without hitting some of the iron beams.  
“He is not going to be happy with us.”  
“He is never happy Bulkhead. And Miko’s right he is too big to fit in on this mission.” Laughed Weeljack.  
“Singh* let’s find that fossil and get back to the bass before something happen.”  
“Like what? That Starscream shows up. Pfft yeah right like that’s going to happen.”  
“Don’t jinx it Miko.”  
“Well, well look who we got here. Locking for something.” Come a voice from the shadows.  
“Starscream.” Yelled Bulkhead, Weeljack and Miko.  
“I told you not to jinx it Miko.”  
“Oops! Sorry Bulkhead.” Miko replayed sheepish.  
“Grr! Miko go find the predacon fossil, Bulkhead and I’ll hold them for ya.”  
“But…”  
“Miko GO!!” The both autobots roared.  
“Fine.”  
“Stop them you fools!” Starscream screamed at the vehicons.  
“I’ll take care of the human pet myself.”

________________________________________

“Were is it? I have to hurry, were is that stupid thing?!” Miko chanted to herself.  
“Need some help finding it?” Come a voice from behind her.  
“Yeah thanks I have to find it before Screamy.” she said before she turned around to see.  
“Starscream.”  
“Hello Miko missed me.”  
“Actually I did. I really missed to beat you up.”  
“Not this time you meat bag, this time victory will be mine.  
“Do you worst lapdog.”  
“Why you.” He hissed and fire his weapon against her.  
“You are a slow learner aren’t you Screamy.” She quickly started to run against him for an attack, only to hit one of the iron beam when Starscream darted to the side.  
“It would seems that the armor have a weakness after all, it make you slow and clumsy.  
“Grr.” In her anger she grabbed the thing closed to her for throwing at hi him.  
“Take this.” She screams while throwing a manhole cap at Starscream.  
“You missed.” He taunted while doing a mock bow at her.  
Meanwhile the manhole cap hit one of the beams and like a game of flipper it bounced right back at Starscream who was still bowing, it hit him so preciously that he started singing in facet.

________________________________________

“Was that Starscream?” Weeljack asked  
“It didn’t sound like him.” Bulkhead answer.  
“Let’s make sure Miko is alright.”  
They started running to the scream come from.  
________________________________________

“Miko are you alright? We heard a scream.”  
“I’m alright it was Starscream who screamed.”  
“Starscream? Why would Starscream… oh!” Weeljack winced.  
“Scrap that hurt.” Starscream wheezed.  
“I hear ya Starscream I hear ya.” Weeljack told him looking like he has getting sick.  
“Miko was that really necessary?” Bulkhead asked while hiding his face in his hands.  
“What it was a bull’s eye”  
“Oh please.” Bulkhead and Weeljack signed.  
“Just get the fossil and get out of here.” Weeljack pleaded.

________________________________________

On board on Nemesis  
Med bay  
“Knockout I’m in need of assistant.” Starscream wined  
“Oh please don’t tell me it’s your arm again.” Knock out signed and turned around.  
“Arrrrrrrrgg!!! Starscream How did you…?”  
“Don’t ask just get rid of it.”  
“Right. Eh wait here while I get the tools I need.” Knockout say and leave the room.  
“There are times like this I hate my job.” He mumbled.  
When he returned he found that Starscream was on the operation table with his ass up in the air.  
“I’m not going to lie to you Starscream this is going to hurt.”  
“It already hurts so just get on with it.”  
“Alright then.” He says and grabbed hold on the manhole cap with a big pair of forceps and…  
“AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!! T-that h-hurts.”  
“I told you.”  
“I tell you Knockout that human girl is a pain in the ass.”  
The End


End file.
